New Ninja
by Jolene the Werewolf Queen
Summary: There are five new ninja and the guys don't like ey don't like the guys and its all one hot mess. But when a new evil arises can the ninja ban together to defeat them. Maybe,find there friendship maybe something more? summery is crappy story is good
1. Chapter 1

**Ok,hi everyone. I'm making a new ninjago story so i need OCC's. Please incude**

**Name:**

**Hair:**

**Age:**

**Ninja Color:**

**Weapon:**

**Style:**

**Background:**

**Crush:**

**Pm me your Occ's .thanks.**

**xoxo,mlplover333**


	2. Contest Winners!

**ok i have my contest winners.**

* * *

******Name:**Jade  
Hair: Long orange hair with black tips  
Age: 17  
Ninja Color: Orange  
Weapon: Axe  
Style: Casual

**Element****;Wind**

**Background:She grew up just outside of town in a small house, her family wasn't wealthy, but they had just enough money to nearly give their kids everything they wanted. ****She **** has an older sister, now about 21, named Dylan, and she was adopted. They were happy and lived a normal live... other than the fact that Dylan had been breaking into the houses inside of town(at the age of 19). Dylan was sent to a boarding school, and the family was in desperate need of repair. The mom, mad at her husband for sending their oldest daughter away, left the house. Herdad began drinking again, an old habit that his wife and Dylan had helped him get over. Jade ran away from home, but came back to her mom's home two weeks later. Their mom moved back into the house after reuniting with her daughter, and her husband went back to his AA meetings. Soon after his recovery, Dk****ylan returned and was ashamed of her crimes.**

**Crush:Cole**

**************Submitted by Ms Angel ****************9871**

* * *

**********Submitted by **BlueJaymetroblaze32  


**Name: Skyler Lennon**  
**Hair: Cinnamon and amber-colored hair; Ponytail with side swept trends and double-dipped formed.**  
**Age: 18**  
**Ninja color: Turquoise**  
**Style: A tomboy so you know... Those girls that are definitely not girly. She gets herself into a lot of verbal fights and wins mostly all of them because of her oh so good comebacks. She likes to wear a normal shirt with normal pants and a sweater with hoodie. Normal sneakers color for her clothes. ****. She could also be very physically strong, especially when mad. Nothing really scares her except her past and she's like a daredevil, she'll do anything. Difficult or not. She's also one of those hard-to-get girls.**

**Element;Water**

**Weapon:Kusarigama**

**Background: She lived in a normal village with her parents and older sister, Andreyla. Her older sister meant everything to her. Skyler wasn't always stubborn, mean, or aggresive as she is now. She used to be sweet, innocent and kind. One day, everything in Skyler's life changed for her. A gang of murderers entered the village and killed everypne in sight. Skyler's parents were killed and Andreyla was almost killed trying to save her. Skyler and Andreyla stayed hidden for a few days until the gabg finally left, thinking they had killed everyone. The reason for them going around killing people is unknown. Once the assassins left, Skyler and her older sister walked and ran for miles, looking for a new village to have a home and shelter. But once they found a new village, they were sent to an orphanage since they had no parents or guardians with them. The orphanage, as always, was a place of pure torture. The owner would yell at the kids, abuse them, commit child labor, even threaten them with a knife and never cared about any of them. The owner only cared that the sooner they were adopted, the less pests there'll be. Skyler and Andreyla stayed there for a few years until Andreyla became 16 and Skyler became 14. On that day, Skyler angered the owner and got on her bad side. (I forgot to mention that the owner is a woman.) The owner was SO angry, she took out her knife. But instead of threatening, she was gonna stab her. Andreyla came to help and told Skyler to run. Skyler did a told and ran towards her room. But as she was running, she heard a painful scream. Knowing that it belonged to her sister, she ran away, never wanting to be there again. She ran all into a forest and cried everything out there. After a few minutes of sobbing a waterfall, Skyler decided to change her ways. If not, she would have a broken heart forever. So, she lived in the forest, roaming around in search of food and water. She stayed, living in the forest, learning new skills and agility. She even made herself human-like clothes from animal skin. Living in the forest for 4 years, Skyler has really become a BIG Tomboy. After losing everything, she lost all her cheerful, hyper, kind side and has becomed completely, stubborn, tough, mean at times, aggresive, competative, daring, and risk taking. She is really good with comebacks and would beat anyone in a verbal fight. Since she lost a cheerful side of her, she doesn't know anything about love and crazy/happy. She doesn't know what it is, how it feels, and what to do about it. **

**Crush: Kai**

* * *

**Name: Arista Jones**  
**Hair: Jet black, one blue eye, one green eye.**  
**Age: 17**  
**Ninja color/element: Nature (green and yellow)**  
**Weapon: Bo staff.**  
**Style: An aquamarine hoodie with a pink tank top underneath, blue jeans, and pink high-tops.**  
**Background/personality: Puts on a tough face for everyone, but is really scared on the inside. Questions her destiny. Was abandoned by her parents at age 16, and lived on her own for a year. Has a metal hand and foot, but doesn't like to talk about it. Something to do with the guy that broke her heart...**  
**Crush: Lloyd.**


End file.
